randompairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dildoality
Dildoality Sexy Room After Fluffehkins leaving yesterday, Luke was dancing. Robert walked in, Naked, Hayley put clothes on him, Robert then anoucned the new episode, Dildoality, Cass screamed, And pulled out her Dildos, Robert took them, Then he said what homework assignment would be, It was, "Now That We Found Love". Luke and Will hi-fived, Then had buttsecks. They loved that song. Will's aim for the week was to not get into the bottom three, Cass's aim was to win, Choir Room The gust mentor walked in, It was, The didlo user, From ~Fabulous, It was, The Dildo that Cass dated, They then all performed , Now That We Found Love, Cass started to use the gust mentor, Cass took off her pants, The song ended. Dildo atomaticly annouced Cass as the homework winner, Cass screamed, Dildo then told everyone the big group number, It was going to be, When I Grow Up Luke and Will had buttsecks, Singing and Dancing Everyone was amazing in the both, Sasha was the best singer, Will was terrible, Cass was good, Luke was hot, Sarah punched Nikki in the face, Beaky and Perry did a duet for their part, In the dance studio, Jas, Max, and Kerwin, Were really good, Jess was a little sloppy, Hayley stripped, Will couldn't dance, Will was failing at this competition, Would he even make it to sexuality week? Video Shoot Everyone did really well! Sasha had a little trouble doing the group sex scene, Will over-powered everyone in it, Will sucked at singing and dancing, Jess ate a taco. Jas was hot. Cass got the solo part with the strap-on dildo that vibrated and produced orgasmic jucies that got everyone pregnant, The video was amazing, Although Luke was a little off. Reveal Of Bottom Three Zach was the only one there, Nikki and Robert were having sexy time, Zach annouced the best people in the week, It was Cass, Then Jas Zach annouced the bottom three, It was, Will (again), Sasha, And, Jess. They were then given their songs, Will was going to sing, Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah), Sasha was going to sing, Straships (Pussies Parody), And Jess was going to sing, I Love Cass (Which was an original song). Bottom Three Will got up on stage, He performed, He was better then last time, Still terrible, But better, Ryan said he didnt like Will too much, Maybe it was time for Will to leave? Sasha was next, Sasha performed, Sasha was pretty good, Ryan was really impresed by the young boy, The young, Sexy boy, The young, Sexual active boy, Ryan was turned on, Sasha was creeped out, Sasha slapped Ryan, Jess was last, She performed, Ryan was in tears, He loved her so much, More then Cass even, Ryan told her that she was safe. Jess screamed. Call-Back Jess, Sasha, And Will walked up to the list, Jess was safe, Will and Sasha looked at it, And saw. Called Back Cass * Jas * Max * Luke * Beaky * Sarah * Perry * Hayley * Kerwin * Jess * Will * Not Called Back ''Sasha '' Category:The ~Fabulous Project Season One